Cherry Blossom vs Arrogant
by renren13
Summary: Sasuke: I challenge you! Sakura: What challenge? Sasuke: If you cant guess my name by tomorrow afternoon after 4 p.m. you're going to be mine, in other words you're going to be my girl. --smirking-- Sakura: What! -jaw dropped--


A Sasuke and Sakura Fanfic

If there is another story like this it is only a coincidence, I didn't copy anything.

Sorry for my bad grammar…^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Cherry Blossom vs. Arrogant**

Chapter 1

In her way to school she saw her best friend.

Sakura: Ino!

Ino: Hi Sakura!

Sakura: Let's go to school together.

While walking, Ino started a conversation with Sakura.

Ino: Hey did you know there is a really really cool guy in our school!

Sakura: So what? I don't care! I don't really like men.

Ino: Hmph!...you're so mean! That's still why you don't have a boyfriend ever since your birth.

Sakura: Ughh! I don-

Ino: Wait! I have something to say to you.

Sakura: Then say it.

Ino: Don't get so excited.

Sakura: I'm not excited!

Ino: Ok! Ok! If that's what you say so….

Sakura: Tch.

Ino: Here's what I'm going to say to you, let's bet.

Sakura: What bet?

Ino: If you fall in love with the Prince-

Sakura: Who's Prince? And what is his name?

Ino: He is the coolest guy in our school! And almost everybody in our school except you call him Prince even the boys. And the answer to your second question is. . . . . . . It's a secret!bleh!..

Sakura: Che…is he really that famous? But why is it that I don't know him?

Ino: because you're stupid!

Sakura: I'm not stupid! I'm just an idiot...

Ino: Yeah right! You're an idiot not stupid (laughing)

Sakura: hah! I'm just joking you took it seriously.

Ino: -laughing- that's not a joke you mean it!

When they arrive at the school gate the bell ring

After that, they run and when they were running in the hallway Ino spoke

Ino: Sakura let's talk later about the bet.

Sakura: Ok

**--AT INO'S CLASSROOM—**

Ino: Hey! Tenten come here.

Tenten: What?

Ino: Neji Hyuuga's in the same class as Uchiha Sasuke right?

Tenten: Yep! So what about Sasuke Uchiha?

Ino: Can you tell Neji that I wan't a picture from Sasuke Uchiha.

Tenten: Impossible! Sasuke Uchiha doesn't want somebody to take him a picture.

Ino: Please! It's Ok even if it's just a stolen shot from Uchiha.

Tenten: Ok! Ok! I'll try to convince Neji, but why do you want a picture from Uchiha?

Ino: because I will show it to Sakura.

Tenten: Ok.

** --LUNCHTIME-- **

Sakura: haaa…. I'm sleepy, I think I'll rest under the shade of the Sakura tree…*she bumped someone* I'm sorry.

Sasuke: Hey! What the f***! Can't you see there's a person in front of you.

Sakura: Damn you! I said sorry already! And by the way, who the hell are you to scream on me?...

The girl next to Sasuke spoke.

Karin: and you? Who the hell are you to scream on him?.

Sakura: bleh!

Karin: You bit-

Sasuke: Stop it! I'll take care of her, go to class now.

Karin: but-

Sasuke: I said go to class now!

Karin: Yes

After that Karin went back to class and Sasuke turns his attention to the pinkette.

Sasuke: Hey you Pinky!

Sakura: Dumbass! Pinky's not my name.

Sasuke: Then what is your name?

Sakura: Tell me your name first!

Sasuke: Hmm…you're interesting; you don't even know my name –smirking-- even though the whole people here in our school except you know me.

Sakura: How am I supposed to know your name if you don't even one of my friends?

Her sensei is calling her

Kakashi: Haruno Sakura what are you doing in here? Go to the classroom, class is starting within 10 min.

Sakura: Yes sir Kakashi (Ughh! That's so unfair! Now he knows my name and yet I don't even know his name)

**--BACK TO SASUKE AND SAKURA—**

Sasuke: So your name is Sakura Haruno.

Sakura: Now you know my name it's time to tell yours.

Sasuke: It's a secret.

Sakura: What the!

Sasuke: I challenge you!

Sakura: What challenge?

Sasuke: If you can't guess my name by tomorrow afternoon after 4 p.m you're going to be mine, in other words you're going to be my girl! –smirking—

Sakura: What? –Jaw dropped—

Sasuke turned around, now Sakura's facing his back, after a few steps- Sasuke waved to Sakura and said:

Sasuke: Goodbye! "My" sweet cherry blossom

Sakura: I don't even recall becoming yours!

Sasuke: is that so? –smirking—my future girlfriend?

Sakura: Ughh! That bastard if only killing is not a sin I'm going to kill him!... –after a few minutes—Oh no! I'm going to be late! Sir Kakashi will scold me....


End file.
